


It was a nice day.

by NairobiWonders



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Both of them, Friendship, Gen, M/M, for now, love not yet understood, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: Much like the rest of all fandom, I have been enchanted by Good Omens (the series and the book). Here’s a small fic, my first in this fandom, trying to sort out who loves who.





	It was a nice day.

He is so naive, so oblivious to the evil, to the wretchedness all around him; someone has to look out for him. 

Crowley pushed up his shades, the better to not be seen behind, and addressed his angelic counterpart, “What in the blazes do you think you’re doing?” He meant for the statement to drip with antagonistic edginess but it came out rather like a dad condescendingly scolding his child. Damn it! Fondness had crept in once again and displaced his well-studied detached snideliness. Demons were not fond, he repeated to himself. Demons did not care. Demons were tough and leathery and hard as ...

“Oh for the love of gah, ugh ... Aziraphale! No! Put that down!”

“It needs help, Crowley. You can’t just let it die when you can help?” The angel’s kind nature drizzled upon every word he spoke a layer of such sweet caring that Crowley imagined Aziraphale could pronounce “Dismember the lot of them!” and make it sound like a blessing. 

“Angel, that is a rat. A plague-carrying, pus-oozing rodent, one of thousands ...millions, even.” Crowley’s face scrunched as he continued. “He is one of ours. As puppies are to your lot, rats are to ours. They are nasty. Now, let it go before it hurts you!”

The animal snapped and hissed and peed on itself in an attempt to make itself less palatable to its captor. “There, there little one,” Aziraphale cooed at the greasy-furred rat. “Let’s get that wound mended and then you can scamper back off to your friends, hmm?”

The rodent calmed in his hand as the angel stroked its back. The blood-red gash at the animal’s neck disappeared. “All better, see? All better, my pet!” Aziraphale sing-songed the words to the rat who proceeded to twist out of his hands, jump down onto the pavement, hiss at him and ungratefully skitter away into the darkness. 

“Happy now? You have a hand drenched in rat piss and have probably been exposed to the Black Death. Let’s get you home and cleaned up.”

“Come, come, Crowley, don’t exaggerate, dear.” The angel pulled a crisp, lace-edged handkerchief from his top pocket and wiped at his hand. “You were once what others might consider a repulsive animal yourself, and as I recall, I showed you the same love and compassion.” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and smiled ever so tenderly.

Crowley shifted his weight nervously, squinted and looked down, then away down the street, then back down to intensely scrutinize the ground, before lifting his eyes back to the beatific countenance of his friend. “Yeah, well .... I .... so, yeah.” Yup, that was his cool and witty comeback. Aziraphale had this ability to leave him tongue-tied sometimes. It wasn’t so much what he said as all the emotion behind the words, the kindness, all the ... ehrm... yeah ... you know, that thing that supposedly made the world go round but just left his head spinning.. short word .. begins with an “L” ...

Aziraphale calmly watched Crowley’s shoulders twitch, his hands and fingers spread and split the air between them all the while saying nothing. Crowley’s hips suddenly swiveled, long legs were thrust out, and with chin jutted out and shoulders thrown back, he awkwardly sauntered away in a brittle of imitation of cool. 

The angel tsked and watched his poor friend - so, so fragile. Pretending to be tough and mean, calculatedly evil even, but totally undone by an act of kindness and the mere mention of love. Crowley could not fool him; the demon was once an angel, still had the heart of an angel, and he needed someone around to remind him of it.

“You coming?” Crowley called back over his shoulder. A dimpled smile spread across Aziraphale face; he quickened his pace and caught up.


End file.
